


Team

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 15:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas convinced Robert to join a team dinner





	Team

"I can't believe you talked me into this."Robert told him. 

Lucas had convinced him into joining one of the team dinners with the crew he said he should start connecting more with them 

"I suck at interacting with people damn anxiety"Robert muttered he didn't want to do this being around people but Lucas can be very convincing 

 

"I'll be there you won't be alone"Lucas told him Robert rested his head on his shoulder 

"I really don't deserve you"Robert told him

"We are a team"lucas said to him 

"youre wearing my cologne" Robert mentioned raising a brow at him 

"sharing is caring"Lucas said jokingly 

Robert laughed when he heard his corny joke


End file.
